Amethyst (Nose Gem)
Amethyst (specifically Amethyst Facet-5 Cut-8TJ) is a Progressive Quartz soldier that currently lives in The Fortress. Appearance Amethyst is typical for a Gem of her type. She is tall and bulky with deep lavender skin, and has a rectangular head with a rounded jawbone, full lips, and large fuschia eyes. Her Gemstone is where her nose should be; hence, her nickname. She has short, messy, lavender hair pulled back into a small ponytail, and she wears the standard Progressive uniform. Personality Amethyst is free-spirited and playful, much like other Gems of her type. She is shown to be caring and forgiving, willing to put the past behind her and start fresh with Crazy Lace Agate. History Amethyst was made in the Prime Kindergarten on Earth, and was among the first Gems to emerge. At a certain point during the Rebellion, she became discouraged and lost interest in fighting for either side; instead, she snuck off to Mars and joined the workforce in Yellow Diamond's outpost. Since the planet got cut off, she remains on Mars to this day, and she decided to join the Progressives with the hopes of becoming something more than just another Amethyst guard. Abilities As an Era 1 Quartz, Amethyst presumably has standard Gem abilities. Relationships Basalt Amethyst and Basalt clearly had a close relationship prior to their separation, since both Gems are overjoyed to see the other alive and well. Crazy Lace Agate Amethyst was once Crazy Lace Agate's subordinate, and, like the rest of her subordinates, was abused by the Agate. Despite their rough past, Amethyst was willing to forgive Crazy Lace Agate and give her a second chance. Trivia * At some point during her creation, Amethyst was going to be a corrupted Crystal Gem. ** This corrupted version of Amethyst would be found, recognized, and "tamed" by Basalt. * Amethyst's gem placement was chosen solely because her creator was amused by the idea of a Gem with a large gemstone replacing their nose. Gemstone Gemology Gemstone Information * Amethyst is a type of quartz (SiO2) that is purple in color. This color ranges from pale to deep, and from reddish to bluish. ** As a quartz, amethyst has a hardness of 7 on the Mohs hardness scale and no cleavage, making it a good stone for jewelry. ** Amethyst is the most popular purple gemstone, to the point that its name is often used to describe a deep purple color. * Amethyst is very common, both in nature and on the market, to the point that most people can easily afford a gem-quality piece. * As a type of quartz, amethysts can be found nearly anywhere, in any type of rock. ** However, the most important amethyst deposits are found in cavities formed by igneous rock, such as basalt. * When heated or irradiated, amethyst crystals can change in color to yellow or green. This can occur naturally or through synthetic heat-treating. ** Green "amethysts," whether natural or heat-treated, are called prasiolite. ** Most citrines on the market are heat-treated amethysts, as natural citrine is rare. * Amethyst is the traditional birthstone for February, and the zodiacal stone for Pisces. * Despite its frequency, amethyst has been prized as a gemstone throughout history. Consequently, it has been associated with many metaphysical properties throughout the ages. ** The ancient Greeks and Romans believed that amethysts got their color from the wine of Dionysius or Bacchus (respectively), and consequently believed the stone would protect them from overindulgence. ** Other cultures, such as those of Peru and Egypt, would create amethyst amulets intended to ward off evil. ** Amethyst even has connotations in Christianity. It is associated with the Apostle Matthew, and Catholic bishops to this day wear amethyst rings. * Metaphysically, amethyst is a stone said to grant wisdom and spiritual understanding. Gallery NoseyTFP.png|Nosey in "The Forgotten Planet" Basalt the Fool.png|Basalt's tarot card, featuring the original, corrupted Nosey Category:Characters Category:Quartzes Category:Earth Gems Category:Amethysts Category:Progressives Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Pink Diamond Gems Category:Purple Colored Gems Category:Active Gems